


Non-chan VS SNORLAX

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On how the team, save for Kazu and Fuku, decided to support Nozomi's entry in an underground fighting match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-chan VS SNORLAX

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best of Us Can Find Happiness in Misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712434) by [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle). 



> This ficlet takes place not long before lucybeetle's fic. Check it out for some fun Kazu/Fuku smut ;D 
> 
> Nozomi's opponent being named after a Pokemon is a reference to Taniguchi Masashi (Jin's actor) having caught a Tamatama/Exeggcute on Pokemon Go and linking his catch to Amazons.

The extermination team got three vermins down that day, which was above average for a day's quota of awakened Amazons. The bonuses were rolling in and the rest of the day could be counted as free time. All in all, it was looking to be a good day, yet Nozomi kept punching Haruka on the arm along their way back.

"That hurts," Haruka finally told her upon entering the base, as if she wouldn't know.

"My bad." Nozomi retracted both fists. "I'm going underground to fight Kabigon today. He's as strong as you and three times bigger."

"It'll be like you have to hunt an extra Amazon on your own," Haruka sympathized. "I'll cheer you on. Just…don't punch me again."

His request just made Nozomi do the opposite until Shido ordered from his corner to break it up. Heading for her literal punching bag, Nozomi shook out her wrists and was about to practice more serious hits when Mamoru popped out from behind the equipment.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru ignored her warning tone and her swatting motion to get him to back off. He did the opposite of backing off by hugging the punching bag and saying,"I want to cheer Takai on too! Because that's what teammates do!"

Taking Mamoru, who was cute but honestly weak-looking, to watch an underground fighting match wouldn't be safe for both Mamoru and everyone else there. When Nozomi pointed this out to Mamoru, followed by Haruka making the same points in a less blunt fashion, all Mamoru understood was that he was being left out of a team bonding activity. His tears and accompanying wailing burst forth like a violent punishment.

Within seconds of Mamoru's crying, Shido rose from his corner to intervene.

"Okay, let's all go watch Nozomi fight," he decided for them.

"Yes!" Mamoru cheered. "The team will be cheering on Takai!"

He stopped crying to jump up and down while hugging Haruka. Being hugged instead of being punched ought to be a relief for Haruka, yet he continued to suffer with a smile as Mamoru pressed against the parts of Haruka that was bruising due to Nozomi's punches.

Shido turned towards Nozomi and said, "Are you really nervous about fighting a guy who calls himself after a Pokemon?"

"You actually know what Pokemon is?" Nozomi retorted.

"Non-chan versus Kabigon! Or rather, Non-chan exterminates Kabigon!" Kazuya, who had overheard everything while in the toilet, came to join them. He rubbed his freshly washed hands in anticipation. "Surely a glorious deathmatch to wrap up our productive day. When are we leaving for it?"

He smiled at Nozomi expectantly, only to receive a glare and a punch on the arm. As usual, her glare told him that she knew that he was (also as usual) up to no good.

"You're not coming with us," Nozomi said. "While I'm getting my ass kicked, you're planning to sponge some earnings off the betting pool, aren't you?"

"Have more confidence in yourself! Who says you'll be getting your ass kicked? I can already see you kicking ass!"

"Like this?"

She was in the middle of delivering one of her kicks to the ass when Kazuya scurried to hide behind Shido.

"Mako-san, let me come along!" Kazuya begged. "You'll need me to help look after our Amazons."

"I don't need to look after both of them and you." Shido shrugged him aside and stepped an arm's length away. "I'll be busy preventing Haruka from eating a wrestler three times his size."

"No way," Haruka claimed, further multitasking as he tried to hug Mamoru back while simultaneously extracting himself from Mamoru's crushing embrace. "After being punched so many times in his stead, I'm starting to sympathize with this Kabigon person."

Once Nozomi had packed her fighting clothes in a gym bag, they were ready to leave. Kazuya tried begging one more time for permission to tag along.

"Come on, what am I supposed to do here?" He whined. "Have Fuku read me a bedtime story from…Fuku, what are you reading?"

" _Globovitch's Miseries_."

From his seat on the couch, Fukuda readily supplied the title of the tome in his hands. It was bound to contain many death scenes and many more scenes that would bore Kazuya to death.

After Nozomi, Mamoru and Haruka have exited the base, Shido was about to follow them when he paused at the doorway.

"Fuku," he said, "make sure that Kazuya doesn't steal other people's Wifi to stream porn."

As Fukuda saluted to acknowledge the command without looking up from his page, Kazuya cursed under his breath. The two of them were at last alone in the base after Shido had shut the door behind him. Sighing, Kazuya relented to his fate of having to socialize with Fuku. He grabbed a few cans of beer from the fridge and passed one to the silent man.

"Looks like tonight will be another chapter of 'Kazuya's Miseries', huh?"

Fukuda didn't bother to answer though he took the offered beer from Kazuya.

Crouching before their low table, Kazuya began stacking the beer cans to form a pyramid. The evening was only going to get more miserable without some borrowed (not stolen) high speed Internet connection.


End file.
